Tiny Little Nation
by xXXKhrixiaxHikariXXx
Summary: The story of a tiny little nation unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Why has this taken me almost a year to write? T_T

Anyway, this all started when I read a fanfiction where HRE was brought back to life as an autonomous region. Now if you've read my profile you'll know that I think he and Germany are the same person. However, I liked the idea so I created my own autonomous region.

-XxX-

Germany sighed in frustration as he shut the conference room's door behind him. "Once again the meeting ended without us coming to a decision".

It had seemed so simple in the beginning. Agree with France that there would be a recognized neutral zone on the Rhine so that trade between them would be smoother.

However, the people of the trading zone had no idea how to go on without a governing body. They had been urged to work with government officials to make their town into a joint territory of France and Germany. The two nation's officials had been delegating for days on the matter but hadn't gotten anywhere.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose as if he could feel a headache coming on. They should've known that this was going to happen, him and France and…

Now that the blond thought about it, his brother hadn't been involved in any of the meetings. This struck him as quite odd, as Prussia was the autonomous region's neighbour the albino would end up playing an important part in its existence.

Germany had no idea how right he was

-XxX-

A young girl stretched her young body as she got up from the bed she'd been laying in. The brunette's green eyes darted round the room, a sense of fear taking hold of her as the person she was looking for was nowhere in sight.

_Calm down. Calm down! He's probably somewhere else in the house_.

Making her way downstairs, the brunette's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. "Älterer Bruder?" she called softly before walking in the direction it had come from.

Upon finding him talking to a muscular blond, she tried to hide out of shyness. However, her brother soon caught her and picked the brunette up into his arms.

"Missed my awesome presence that much, huh?" The albino smirked as the autonomous region nestled her head against his shoulder. "Ja, de cours ich das". **(1)**

Germany was confused by the exchange between his brother and the strange girl who kept switching from German to French every time she spoke. He thought about it for a moment and then it came to him.

"Bruder, is that"… "The new autonomous region? Ja. Say hi to your schwester West". Tentatively moving towards the brunette, Germany held out his hand for her to nervously take.

"Hallo… Schwester".

"Hallo… West".

-XxX-

England checked his watch, right on time as always.

"Yo! 'sup Artie!"

One of the thick-browed nation's eyes twitched before he turned to face America. "Don't call me that, git!" The superpower shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'whatever' before they entered the conference room where France and Russia were already waiting for them.

A moment of awkward silence passed by before Germany and his officials filed in. However, all of the nations' eyes were on the small form that Prussia had in his arms. France was the first of them to speak.

"Say mon ami, who exactly is that you're holding?"

"Oh this? This is the cute little autonomous region you and West are fighting over".

All the nations perked up at hearing what the albino had just said.

"Oh man. It's been like forever since we've had a new nation around, right?" Russia nodded his head in rare agreement. "да, it has. Ah Gilbert, you didn't bring her here to try and persuade us in any way did you?"

"Of course not, I only brought her along cause she wouldn't stop crying unless I did. Not that I can blame her though, she just can't resist the awesomeness that is me".

As if she knew that they were talking about her, the sleeping autonomous region tightened her hold on Prussia's shirt. England viewed the act with a far-away look on his face as he reminisced about the times when America would've done the same.

"As interesting as there being a new country is, could we please get on with the meeting?" Everyone fell silent as Germany spoke, the blond was about to say more but was interrupted when the conference room's door suddenly burst open.

Everyone turned in their seats to face the new arrival as he marched up to the table they were sat at and slammed down a set of important papers.

"We've had about enough of you going back and forth deciding things for us. From now on The Autonomous Region of Schwan-Schloss will be independent".

The room fell into complete silence until Prussia opened his mouth to say what he thought on the matter. "Like fucking Hell you will! She's just a kid, she doesn't even know how to stand on her own two feet yet!"

At hearing the sound of the albino's shouting Schwan-Schloss woke up. "Älterer Bruder, que est gehen auf?" The brunette looked up at her brother in confusion then looked around the room, upon seeing how many people there were she immediately buried her face in Prussia's shirt.

"See what I mean?"

France simply shrugged his shoulders. "Oui, but there's nothing we can do about it". Signing away his name on the papers with a flourish, he passed them down to Germany.

The blond sighed as he saw the expression on his brother's face. "Bruder don't look at me like that. As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with him. We did make her an autonomous region after all".

"But West"… "Enough!" Germany cut the albino off and signed his own name on the papers.

As the papers were passed around and signed by the other nations the meeting finally came to an end.

Hearing the sound of people leaving, Schwan-Schloss thought it was safe to move from her hiding place. "Älterer Bruder, you didn't answer my question. What's going on?"

The brunette gasped and covered her mouth with a hand in surprise at managing to speak completely in German for once. "Um, did I just"… "Ja. It's to be expected though, considering you just became your own nation and all".

"My own… nation?"

"That's right". The albino walked up to the unknown man who was still in the room. "And this is your boss".

"Hallo, my name is Astor Adelbert. It's a pleasure to meet you". He held out his hand for the autonomous nation to shake.

Looking up at her brother then back at Astor's hand she nervously shook it. "It's nice to meet you, sir".

-XxX-

**(1)** Since she's neither officially French nor German at this point I had the idea that Schwan-Schloss wouldn't be able to speak properly in either of the two languages. It sounded better in my head than it does on paper.

Translations:

German

Älterer Bruder – Older brother

French/German

De cours ich das – Of course I did

Que est gehen auf – What's going on


	2. Chapter 2

I've been wondering... would any of you out there consider becoming my beta reader? It's just that I've been looking around for one for a while now but I haven't had much luck, I looked on the beta finder page on here but no matter who I asked no one ever replied to my messages. T_T

Anyways, I'm moving forward in time a bit so we're getting a little closer to WWII which as you all know is the major storyline of Hetalia. A little heads up, this is going to be a serious fanfic with little to no humour (cause I suck at writing it).

-XxX-

Annexation.

At first, Schwan-Schloss didn't know what the word meant. When she did though, she wasn't happy.

She didn't want to belong to any other country or person for that matter. especially Germany's boss, who the brunette had heard terrible rumours about.

This is why the autonomous nation was currently barricading her bedroom door.

"Come on schwester, let me in!" Germany shouted as he banged on the door. "Nein! Just go away!"

"Come on Schwan, don't make things hard on West!"

Schwan-Schloss froze. "Ä- älterer Bruder?" The two German nations were greeted by the sound of something heavy and wooden scraping against the floor before the door was unlocked.

As soon as she saw him, the autonomous nation flung herself into Prussia's arms. He stroked the brunette's soft hair in an attempt to calm her down as she started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

Although she was barely audible above her crying, Prussia managed to at least make out the words 'dissolution' and 'died'. It didn't take long for the albino to put two and two together to figure out why Schwan-Schloss was upset.

"Hey I'm too awesome to die. I wouldn't leave you alone like that".

Schwan-Schloss's crying stopped and she rubbed her eyes. "Versprechen?"

"Ja, ich verspreche".

"Ok. Älterer Bruder… Do I really have to go live at West's house? I want to stay the way I am now, not belong to anyone else".

Germany sighed at his sister's stubbornness. "It's not like you can do anything about it, what mein Führer says goes".

"West's place isn't as awesome as mine was but it's not going to be as bad as you think it'll be".

Schwan-Schloss thought about it for a moment. It all came down to two choices. Either try to fight the annexation for as long as she could or just submit and go live with Prussia.

Of course, it was an easy decision.

"Fine. I guess I have no other choice but to go with you then".

"Good girl".

-XxX-

Sure, it was a good idea at the time to go live with her brothers but now… Schwan-Schloss couldn't help but feel like she'd made a mistake.

Not long after she moved in she'd felt stabbing needle-like pains in her chest. Worried, she went to talk to Prussia about it and he said they weren't anything to worry about seeing as the pain had disappeared as soon as it came.

However, the pain came and went again. This time she couldn't accept such a simple explanation as the one before so she kept pestering and pestering until finally…

"Fine! I'll tell you. But first"… The albino looked anxiously across the room as if someone could suddenly pop in out of thin air. Feeling that the coast was clear, he shut the windows and locked the door.

"Älterer Bruder? What are you"… "You know that as nations we're made up of people, right? People who can shape and design our very existence as a nation itself". Schwan-Schloss nodded as she understood what he'd said though she was confused as to where this conversation was headed.

"Sometimes if their feelings are strong enough, we can feel what they feel".

"So if I'm feeling like this then"…Eyes widening in realisation, the small nation covered her mouth with her hands and gasped in horror. "W-what could cause my people to be in so much pain?"

"Take a guess"

"I-it can't be! The rumours were true? M-my people are… I have to stop him!"

"No! Schwan, don't!" Panicking, the ex-nation picked the brunette up into his arms.

Schwan-Schloss kicked and banged her fists against her brother's chest as she struggled in his grasp. "Älterer Bruder! Stop, let me go! Please! PLEASE!"

"Like Hell I will! What do you think will happen, huh? That West would just stop the killings if you asked him nicely enough?"

The small nation froze. She had no idea Germany knew about what was happening to his people.

"Besides, I've tried talking to him about it before and he just repeated what his crazy-ass boss has been spouting to every single one of his people. Those who are different from his perfect Aryan race are sub-human, a waste of life that deserves nothing less than to be crushed and burnt out of existence".

"But I… W-we're not"… The brunette's whole body shook as she wrapped her arms around Prussia's neck. Tightening his arms around her, the ex-nation returned the embrace.

"I know… But everything's going to be alright, do you know why? Because I'm your awesome älterer Bruder, that means it's my job to stay by your side and protect you".

"W-will you… Will you always stay by me?"

The ex-nation looked down at his sister sadly. "Schwan… I'm not sure if I can say something like that". With pleading tearful eyes now staring back at him, the albino felt as if he were being torn up from the inside.

He knew. He knew he couldn't say anything or make any kind of promises, but… that face.

"… Fine. I will always stay by you".

"Danke älterer Bruder, hearing you say that makes me feel so much better".

-XxX-

Notes:

Dissolution of Prussia – Due to the passing of the Law on the Reconstruction of the Reich in 1934 and the Law on Reich Governors in 1935, the States and Provinces of Prussia ended up being dissolved by fact if not by law.

Translations:

Versprechen – Promise


End file.
